The Test
by South Boy
Summary: Law's a teacher at the university and he lets his students decide how they want to be tested. This results in a pouting Luffy and a shocked class.


"Considering your upcoming test about human relationships I decided that you may chose the way of testing. I will give you an hour the time to discuss and what way you would like me to test you. The hour goes in as soon as the bell rings." Trafalgar Law told his class several seconds before the bell rang.

The second the sound of the bell rang through the university building the silence of the class was disrupted and everyone began to discuss methods of being tested and which would be the easiest for scoring a good grade.

While his class started discussing these methods he sat down behind his desk and took out his phone. A sigh left his mouth as he saw that he had 20 unread messages. Suddenly the entire class turned silent as the song 'Bad Medicine of Bon Jovi' filled the room. The entire class turned towards their teacher and looked at him questioning.

"Yes?" He picked up the phone and was greeted by a happy 19 year-old yelling into his ear. "Traffy! Did you read my messages?! I reaaaaaallly wanna go~!" he whined into phone. "Yes I got your messages. And what makes you think I'd read them while I'm teaching? You're interrupting my class right now." He said seriously and the one at the other end whined once more. "But Traffy~!" "No buts, You can ask me as soon as my class is over." He replied, but before Luffy could reply one of Law's students interrupted.

"Trafalgar-sensei. I got an idea for our test! How about we analyze the relationship between you and the one on the other end of the phone?" The blonde woman asked him and Law considered it for a few seconds, but apparently the boy on the other end heard as well and decided for him. "Sure! It sounds like fun! Let's do it Traffy~! I'm right outside of your building anyways! I'll be inside in a few minutes!" and before Law could reply he had hung up on him. "It seems like I have no other choice but to agree. The two subjects you will be analyzing will be me myself and my roommate Monkey D. Luffy. I'm sure most of you know him." He said, writing their names on the chalkboard behind him. "I want you to take pen and paper and you get half an hour the time to analyze us. The conclusions you may reach are.." He wrote the conclusions on the chalkboard before turning to his class and saying them out loud.

"Enemies, rivals, acquaintances, friends, close friends, best friends, lovers, a couple, married. These are the conclusions you may reach though the last 3 are quite similar. I want you to write a valid argumentation on how you came to that conclusion. After you gave me all your papers we will talk for the remaining time about the conclusions you reached and if you were correct or not. This is an open book test in case you would like to look up certain behaviour."

The second he finished explaining to the class Luffy came running in through the door and run up to the front of the class, nearly jumping Law who had put his hand up in a silent 'stop' sign. "Luffy-ya, I already introduced you to the class and their test will begin now." Law said, setting a timer on his wrist watch that would signal the end of the test.

"Oh okay! But Traffy, what I wanted to ask was if you could lend me some money so I can go to the cinema with Sanji, Zoro and Usopp!" He smiled at Law expectantly. "And why exactly would I lend you money? You didn't even clean up the mess you made in our dorm even though you promised you would. And besides, you didn't go to your classes today, did you?" Law asked Luffy as he leaned against his desk, not leaving the youngsters eyes. "Well… No…" he admitted. "And even though I went out of my way to wake you up on time.." Law sighed. "Well, it wasn't really my fault though!" Luffy augmented. "Oh really?" "Yes! After you woke me up I sorta fell a sleep again… and I had a weird dream… and I did wake up in time, but.. I had a bit of a problem… And after I took care of my problem I fell a sleep again.." He said, his face turning red as he tried to avoid looking Law in the eyes and he began fiddling with his fingers.

"Did he just admit to having had a wet dream and then masturbating..?" a girl in the back of the class whispered, but it could be heard through the entire classroom as it was completely silent, causing Luffy's face to turn even redder than it already was.

"Oh.." Law said, walking over to Luffy and turning his face towards him. "Care to tell me what that 'weird dream' was about?" Law asked Luffy, acting oblivious about the fact that the weird dream was in fact a wet dream and Luffy only shook his head in denial, not wanting to tell in front of the entire class.

"Well, it's fine if ya don't want to tell me, but I'm still not giving you any money for the cinema." Law said, letting go of Luffy's face and straightening his back. "You're mean! Please!" Luffy whined. "No." Law replied coldly. "Yes!" Luffy replied in order to change his mind.

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"Yeeeeees~!"

"For the last time, Luffy-ya. No means no." Law said and they continued to stare into each others eyes for a couple of minutes until Law finally admitted defeat. "Fine.." he grunted, his hand moving up to massage the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!" Luffy yelled out in happiness, but his celebrating soon got ceased as Law spoke again. "But I will have to punish you for breaking your promise of cleaning our dorm room." Law smirked. The expression on Law's face made Luffy stiffen instantly, a shiver running through his body. "W-what kind of punishment?" he asked cautiously. Law leaned over to him, whispering into his ear so that the class wouldn't hear.

"As soon as Robin and Franky are gone tonight as punishment I will fuck your brains out. I'm going to make you cum so often that you'll be screaming my name for hours on end for the entire university to hear and in the morning when I'm done with you I will personally make sure that you attend ALL your classes. And knowing you, you won't be able to close your eyes for even a split second, because if you do, you'll be having flashbacks on what happened and you'd be sitting in class with a boner." Law smirked and took a step back, seeing that Luffy's entire face had turned red. "Is that a promise..?" Luffy asked, looking at Law hopefully. "Yes." He replied, but before Luffy could say anything the alarm on Law's wristwatch went off signalling that the test was over. "Okay, everyone. I'll give you another minute to finish writing whatever you are writing right now and then I'd like everyone to put their papers on a pile on my desk." Law announced to the class and then switched off the alarm.

Neatly one person after the other stood up to submit their papers and then took a seat again. As everyone finished submitting their papers Law took the chalk into his hands.

"Okay then. I'm going to name the conclusions again and if you hear the conclusion you wrote down I'd like you to raise your hand." He said and then started.

"Enemies. Rivals. Acquaintances. Friends. Okay, 5 concluded friends huh." He stated and wrote a 5 next to Friends and zeros behind enemies, rivals and acquaintances. "Close Friends. 8 concluded close friends.." he wrote down an 8 next to close friends. "Next is best friends. 13 people, that means that everyone has concluded something from friends to best friends and no one concluded us being enemies, rivals, acquaintances and no one thought that we might be lovers a couple or even married. Interesting." He said, writing down the 13 next to best friends and then he sat down on his desk. "What do you think Luffy-ya? Did they pass or not?" Law asked, turning to Luffy who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and had a huge pout on. "No! They ALL fail!" He pouted. "Oh. Well, I think we should at least listen to their argumentations, don't you think?" "Fine.." "Okay, come take a seat next to me." Law said, patting the empty space beside him on his desk, but instead of sitting there he jumped onto Law's lap, arms still crossed over his chest and still pouting.

"Well then, let's hear some argumentations from you." Law said, letting his head rest on Luffy's and putting his arms around the boy's waist. Before anyone started pointing out their argumentations though, a boy in the back stood up. "Oi, oi! This is some damn stupid joke you're playing, sensei! We all know that you're married! So there's just no fucking way that you two are a couple or you have to be cheating on your wife!" he yelled and everyone joined him in the shouting. "Traffy would NEVER cheat!" Luffy yelled on the top of his longs, ceasing the shouting of the students. "Then what the hell is he doing with you? We all know you and we all know that you never put any kind of interest in anyone! And I doubt that you two are married, because you're not even wearing any kind of ring!" A girl shouted at Luffy. "We are married! And I don't wear my ring because I work as a professional boxer and we're not allowed to wear rings! That's why I always wear it as a necklace!" He yelled, pulling out the ring at the end of his necklace that was hidden by his shirt.

Before anyone else could say anything the door opened, revealing Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. "Luffy, are you coming now? The movie starts in less than an hour." Zoro said and Luffy jumped off of Law's lap. "Here you go. And don't spend too much on food again!" Law warned him as he handed him his credit card. "Thanks Traffy! I'll pay you back as soon as I get my salary!" he smiled, kissed him goodbye and then ran to the door, leaving together with his friends. "Okay. Now you know what the correct answer would've been, but none of you have to worry about failing this test, because I will be grading this test by what you wrote down to argument your conclusion with. It looks like we only have 5 more minutes left of class so I will excuse you all now and grade your papers. I'll e-mail you all your grade and my own argumentation on why I decided on that grade. That way I won't have to use the entire next class to argue with you." He said and his students left, except for one.

"Kaya, good thing you're still here. I wanted to ask why you concluded that we were just close friends even though you know that we're married." "Ah well, because we had to conclude it from the conversation you were having and it seemed to me like you were just close friends. I didn't know how to argument that you were married, because writing down that I attended your wedding wouldn't be a valid answer, right?" she asked cautiously. "True. Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Here you go." He said, handing her a form. "it's the application form for the medical university. I wrote my recommendation on the last page." Law said and got off of his desk to take a seat on his chair. "Thank you very much!" she said and left the classroom as well. Before he took the papers to grade them he smiled to himself. 'Tonight will be more than just fun..' he thought to himself and decided to finish grading everyone before he had to go to his dorm so that he wouldn't have to do it on his day off.


End file.
